Aoi Sora
by poppukoo
Summary: "Terimakasih …..lama tidak bertemu… Isshin Kurosaki" jawab Byakuya menyambut jabat tangan Isshin. Sang presiden Force's Magz. Rukia membungkuk sopan. Kaien juga ikut membungkuk menyambut kedua tamunya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : BLEACH by Tite Kubo **

**Aoi Sora**

**By **

**Poppukoo **

_Busan, Korea. 9.30 am._

Pria ber-syal merah itu terus menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan di musim dingin tahun ini yang mungkin sangat membahagiakan bagi semua orangtua siswa di Busan Junior High School. Tempat Ichigo menempuh pendidikan.

Senyum cerah ditunjukkan para orangtua siswa yang telah menerima hasil ujian anak-anak mereka. Seringkali Ichigo melihat mereka mengabadikan foto bersama untuk merayakan kelulusan. Tidak seperti pria berambut orange ini, ia terus berdiri sendirian sambil bersandar di dinding dengan hasil ujian yang telah ia terima digenggamannya. Tak jarang ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai.

"Lagi?" ucap Ichigo.

Dari arah timur seorang guru menghampirinya. "Kau masih disini Ichigo?" tanya guru berparas cantik itu.

"Guru Jung? Aku akan segera pulang. Sampai jumpa" jawab Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan guru itu.

Ichigo tidak habis pikir, hal yang terpenting dalam kehidupan sekolahnya sama sekali tidak dipentingkan ayah dan ibunya. Bahkan ia berusaha keras untuk ujian kali ini, agar orangtuanya bisa tersenyum dan menjadi lebih sayang padanya dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Tapi mungkin Tuhan belum mengizinkan. Kelulusannya kali ini tepat di hari kelulusan SMA, Kaien Kurosaki. Salah satu orang yang tidak ia sukai dikeluarganya. Pria dengan postur tubuh yang sempurna dan kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata. Ichigo tak bisa menyainginya.

Wanita berwajah ke-ibu an itu sudah siap berdiri menyambut putranya di depan pintu dengan wajah yang cerah secerah pagi ini.

Ichigo dan Isshin keluar dari mobil. Putra orangenya masih memasang wajah masam. Sambil berjalan menuju rumah ia menatap Ibunya dengan kilatan warna merah, seakan ia akan menangis ataupun marah.

Masaki merasa khawatir menghampiri Ichigo. Langsung saja putranya ini melempar hasil ujiannya ketanah dengan keras. Tanpa mempedulikan Masaki yang terkejut ia terus saja berjalan kerumah dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

Masaki mengambil hasil ujian Ichigo. Perlahan air mata mulai tumpah. Isshin mencoba menenangkan Istrinya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Ichigo…." panggil Masaki dari luar kamar Ichigo. Pria itu tak menyahut sama sekali, bagai ditelan bumi. Hanya kesunyianlah yang Masaki rasakan sejak siang sampai malam ini. Ia terus memanggil dan membujuk putranya. Ia tak menyerah.

"Ibu tahu kau lapar, ayo kita makan bersama" bujuk Masaki yang masih tak menyerah atas kemarahan Ichigo.

Dalam kegelapan pria berambut orange it uterus memeluk kadua kakinya dan duduk terdiam disudut kamar. Matanya merah berkilau bening , cairan itu terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata hazelnya.

Panggilan 30 tak terjawab dan 20 pesan dari ponselnya. 15 panggilan dan 12 pesan dari Isshin, 10 panggilan dan 5 pesan dari Kaien dan lainnya dari teman-teman Ichigo.

Ia tetap pada pendiriannya, ia sama sekali tak peduli.

"Nak…."ucap Masaki dengan suara parau. Ia akan terima apa yang akan Ichigo perlakukan padanya asalkan putranya itu tak mendiamkannya. Baginya, diam Ichigo adalah hal terberat yang ia rasakan. Bagai seribu tombak yang menusuknya tapi sama sekali tak terlihat sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu kalau hasil ujian Kaien tidak akan keluar tanpa orangtuanya sendiri yang mengambilnya kan? Jika diambil besoknya, Ibu tidak yakin kalau walinya akan datang. Ibu juga harus mengambil Karin dan Yuzu dari penitipan… dan ayahmu, ada operasi mendadak dirumah sakit. Ayah juga sudah buru-buru Ichigo. Apa kau-"

"Tahun lalu juga" Ichigo mulai angkat bicara. Terdengar lirih.

"Waktu SD. Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu sampai malam dipagar sekolah. Padahal kalian tahu aku tidak tahu jalan pulang, aku juga takut sendirian dan gelap, kalian sama sekali tak ada yang menjemputku. Walau saat itu Kaien sedang sakit keras dan harus dioperasi saat itu juga, tapi setidaknya kalian bisa memikirkan aku satu menit saja. Apakah satu menit itu sangat lama?" lanjut Ichigo dengan suara bertambah lirih diikuti air mata yang tumpah dari matanya. Bibirnya bergetar seakan berat untuk melontarkan kata-kata itu.

Dari luar terdengar Masaki yang menangis sesegukan. Mendengar ucapan putranya yang sama sekali ia tak sadari dari dulu.

"Dan juga, saat ini. Aku berusaha, untuk mendapat nilai yang sangat baik. Aku bekerja keras belajar sepulang sekolah dan sampai larut. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk kalian, aku pikir nilaiku kali ini akan membuat kalian lebih memikirkanku daripada Kaien. Aku pikir, hari ini adalah hari bersejarah dalam hidupku. Dapat berfoto dengan orangtuaku. Sambil tersenyum dan tertawa" lanjut Ichigo diiringi tangis pecah dari kegelapan itu.

"I-Ichigo, apa kau pikir kami lebih memilih Kaien daripada kau?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tak ingin pernah tahu"

"Kami-"

Perlahan-lahan pintu bernomor 15 itu terbuka. Akhirnya Ichigo keluar setelah sekian lama. Pria ini masih dengan seragam sekolah yang tadi siang dengan rmbut acak-acakkan dan juga matanya yang merah menyala. Ia menatap tajam Masaki lalu pergi .

"Ichigo, kau mau kemana!?" tanya Masaki mengekor dibelakang putranya. Ichigo mengambil jaket yang berada digantungan.

Kaien menghampirinya dan menggenggam erat lengannya. Ichigo berbalik dan menatap Kaien.

"APA KAU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI BERTINGKAH MEREPOTKAN SEPERTI ITU HA!?" bentak Kaien. Isshin dan Masaki menyaksikannya dari ruang tamu. Ichigo hanya menunjukkan _evilsmile_ pada Kaien dan menatap kakakknya itu tajam.

Ichigo menyentakkan lengannya dengan keras sehingga genggaman Kaien langsung terlepas. "Kalian sama saja" ucap Ichigo lalu melengos pergi. Reflek Masaki ingin mengejarnya tapi ditahan Kaien.

Kaienlah yang pergi mengejar pria berambut orange itu. "Ichigo!" panggil Kaien dari belakang yang agak jauh dari Ichigo. Walau malam ini sangat dingin, tapi hati Ichigo serasa terbakar.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Ichigo!" teriak Kaien.

"Aku memang anak kecil lalu kenapa!?"

Kedua pria itu tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memandang mereka. Mereka hanya berjalan dan terus berkejar-kejaran.

_GREB_

Akhirnya Kaien berhasil mendapatkan sasarannya dan memegang erat lengan Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha menyentaknya tapi tak berhasil. Kaien menggenggamnya erat-erat, takkan membiarkan tangkapannya lepas lagi.

"Ayo pulang" bujuk Kaien berusaha bersikap halus pada adiknya.

"Aku ingin sendiri, lepaskan!" suruh Ichigo dengan nada geram. Kaien menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin marah? Marahlah padaku! Pukul aku, Ichigo!"Kaien meletakkan tangan Ichigo didada sebelah kiri. Seolah ia menyuruh Ichigo meluapkan amarahnya padanya walau itu akan membunuhnya. "Kenapa kau diam!? Kau takut aku akan mati!?" lanjut Kaien dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Ichigo mendengus kesal dan melepaskan tangannya secara kasar. Ia berbalik membelakangi Kaien. "Ayo pulang" bujuk Kaien lagi.

"Jangan ikuti aku" ucap Ichigo lalu berlari menyeberang jalan. Saat ditengah-tengah Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang menyinarinya terang dari arah kanan. Ia menoleh. Begitu menyilaukan seakan waktu berhenti disaat itu juga.

"Ichigo! Cepat lari!" teriak Kaien dari seberang. Ichigo tersadar dan matanya membulat. Sebuah truk besar dari arah kanan. Sang supir melambaikan tangannya agar Ichigo cepat menyingkir dari situ. Sang supir berusaha menginjak rem tapi truk itu tak segera berhenti.

_CKITTT_

BRUAK

DUGH!

JESSSH

Akhirnya truk itu terhenti.

Tergeletak dua pria tepat disamping truk hanya dengan jarak 5 meter memisahkan mereka. Terlihat cairan merah mulai merembas dari bajunya . Semua orang yang melihat satu-persatu berdatangan untuk menolongnya. Pria itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka!?" tanya Isshin terlihat panic. Dokter berambut putih berkacamata itu hanya menghela nafas dan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantong jas.

Ryuken angkat bicara. "Kaien. Tulang selangka-nya retak dan kakinya patah. Kalau Ichigo, lengan kirinya patah. Kalau kalian setuju, kami akan segera mengoperasi mereka"

Air mata Masaki tidak terbendung lagi. Ia jatuh terduduk. Seluruh badannya terasa lemas.

_**5 hari kemudian…**_

"Bosan" ucap Ichigo tidur sambil menatap langit-langit putih ruangannya.

"Kau ingin dibawakan apa?" tanya Masaki tersenyum sambil mengupas apel kesukaan Ichigo.

"Apa Ibu tidak bosan? Sudah 5 hari juga kita disini, aku ingin pulang…dan juga aku harus mendaftar SMA"

"Ayo bangun, apelnya sudah siap" ucap Masaki sambil membantu Ichigo duduk. Satu per satu apel itu mulai memasuki mulut Ichigo. "Ibu senang, kau sudah banyak bicara" imbuh Masaki tersenyum senang. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Apa…. Ayah masih marah padaku?"

"Dia hanya butuh waktu, kau tenang saja. Oh ya, Ibu mau cari makanan dulu, hmm? " Ichigo mengangguk dan membiarkan Masaki pergi. Pria ini menunduk memikirkan sesuatu. 'Apa aku keterlaluan? Apa aku benar-benar menyusahkan?'

Ichigo bergegas berdiri dan pergi ke kamar Kaien. Dari kaca pintu terlihat Kaien sedang tidur lelap, seakan kedamaian menghiasi wajahnya. Ichigo masuk dan duduk disamping ranjang Kaien.

"Gomen" ucap Ichigo melihat luka-luka Kaien. Terlebih lagi kakinya yang patah. Serasa sesak ketika melihatnya. Semuanya adalah bukti pengorbanan Kaien yang rela tubuhnya ditabrak truk besar itu hanya untuk menjadi tameng bagi Ichigo yang sedang kalap kala itu.

"Terkadang aku berpikir….aku sangat menyesal karena akulah yang terlahir sebagai adikmu. Kau terlalu baik Kaien" ucap Ichigo seraya menghapus air mata yang perlahan mengalir dari matanya. "

"Kaien, tadi aku-….Kau?"

"A-ayah?" Ichigo menoleh kea rah pintu. Terlihat ayahnya masih diambang pintu. "A-aku akan segera pergi" ucap Ichigo menuju kea rah pintu. Hampir-hampir ia melewati Isshin tapi sang ayah menahan lengan kanannya dan menariknya masuk lalu menutup pintu kamar Kaien.

Ichigo tak berani menatap ayahnya.

_PLAKKK_

Perlahan kulit pipi Ichigo memerah. Isshin terlihat memalingkan pandangannya dari Ichigo.

"Kau bisa memukul ku lagi bila mau. Kau juga bisa memukul lengan kiriku kalau kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku" ucap Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Ichigo!?"

"Aku punya alasan atas semua kelakuanku"

"Ayah juga punya alasan mengapa kami seperti ini"

" 'kami'? 'seperti ini'? apa maksudmu?"

Isshin melengos pergi dari hadapan Ichigo. Ia duduk disamping ranjang Kaien yang tadinya diduduki Ichigo.

"Pergilah. Ayah ingin sendiri"ucap Isshin. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang lalu pergi. Isshin mulai menitihkan air mata.

"Kenapa ayah?"

"Ka-Kaien? Kau-" Isshin terkejut. Ternyata Kaien tidak tidur dari tadi.

"Aku mendengarnya dari awal sampai akhir"

Ichigo duduk disamping ranjangnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya apa maksud dari kata-kata ayahnya tadi. Tapi Ichigo mengerti, suasana hati ayahnya sedang buruk hari ini. Mungkin lain kali ia tanyakan. Ia mengambil ponsel di bawah bantalnya lalu menekan kontak seseorang. Lee Bo Jung.

"Paman Lee. Ini Ichigo. Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel paman Urahara?"

"APA!?" mata Masaki membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan putra kecilnya. Bahkan ia belum siap hati untuk mendengarnya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Jepang. Aku akan tinggal dengan paman Urahara dan bibi Yoruichi. Aku telah menghubungi mereka dan mereka setuju"

"Keadaan masih belum normal Ichigo. Ayahmu juga masih belum mau bicara denganmu, Kaien juga belum boleh dibawa pulang. Dan juga tanganmu belum sembuh total" jawab Masaki. Berusaha meyakinkan putranya agar tak buru-buru pergi sebelum keadaan membaik. Mungkin bagi Masaki, kali ini belum waktu yang tepat.

"Aku akan bicara dengan ayah. Dan aku yakin Kaien akan setuju, karena dia kakakku. Kalau tanganku, jangan khawatir. Aku akan minta beberapa obat dan aku juga akan rajin memerikakannya" ucap Ichigo kembali meyakinkan Ibunya. Mungkin dengan ia pergi ke Jepang, semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai takdirnya. Bagi Ichigo, ia hanyalah penghambat.

"Ibu akan ikut denganmu" jawab Masaki memegang tangan Ichigo.

"Jangan bercanda bu, siapa yang akan merawat Karin dan Yuzu? Kalau Ibu membawa mereka mungkin akan menyusahkan keluarga paman karena ia juga punya anak. Kaien dan Ayah pasti sangat membutuhkanmu"

"Besok aku dan paman Lee akan berangkat. Ketika aku sampai, aku pasti akan menghubungi kalian" balas Ichigo seraya tersenyum.

Tangis Masaki pecah dan langsung memeluk Ichigo. Sepasang mata telah mengawasi mereka sejak awal dari kaca pintu kamar Ichigo. Pria itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Kenapa…. Tuhan?" ucap Isshin lirih.

_**2 tahun kemudian…**_

_Karakura. Japan. 10.10 am_.

"Berhenti!" panggil seorang pria dari belakang. Pria yang ia kejar masih berlari dan tetap dengan kecepatan yang sama. Sama sekali tidak menurun walau sudah jarak beberapa kilo mereka tempuh. Akhirnya pria berjas hitam ini menyerah dengan nafas memburu. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"PAMAN! Keluar kau, brengsek!" panggil pria berambut orange ini. Ia menyusuri semua sudut ruangan untuk mendapatkan makhluk yang ia cari. Tapi tak ada dimanapun.

"Ichigo! Paman membelikanmu-"

_BUGH! BRAKK!_

Sebelum Urahara mencapai ambang pintu, kaki Ichigo sudah terlebih dahulu melewati ambang pintu. Dan berhasil menapakkannya diwajah sang paman. Urahara terpental berputar seperti baling-baling bamboo dan terdapampar beberapa meter. Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Apa kau tak membayarkannya ha!?" tanya Ichigo. Urahara masih meringis kesakitan.

"A-A-Aku menggunakannya untuk-"

"UNTUK APA!?" bentak Ichigo tak sabaran menerima jawaban pamannya.

"Minum dengan Dr. Kimoto. T-Tapi aku mohon jangan bilang bibimu ya? Dia akan membunuhku, Ichigo" mohon Urahara membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapan Ichigo.

_BLETAK!_

Ichigo malah menjitak kepala Urahara.

"OUCH!" keluh Urahara mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Bukan bibi. Tapi akulah yang akan membunuhmu paman" ucap Ichigo geram dengan kelakuan pamannya.

Minum kemana-mana dan hutangnya dimana-mana. Hampir 2 minggu sekali ada debt collector yang mencarinya. Tapi untungnya Urahara sangat ahli dalam melarikan diri. Tapi na'asnya Ichigo yang harus berurusan dengan masalahnya. Urahara beruntung Yoruichi jarang dirumah karena harus menjaga tokonya di pusat kota.

Ichigo menghirup nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Aku sudah meminjamkan uang sekolahku minggu lalu, untuk seterusnya aku tidak akan meminjamkannya lagi. Aku sangat ME-NYE-SAL!" balas Ichigo penuh nada penekanan pada setiap kata 'menyesal'.

Urahara memandang Ichigo dengan puppy eyes andalannya. "Ichigooo"

"Baiklah. Jika kau berjudi ataupun minum sekali lagi, aku tidak akan membantumu. Kau juga harus membayar semua uang yang kau pinjam dariku. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengatakan pada bibi kalau kau telah memerasku" ancam Ichigo dengan deathglare dimana-mana.

"Hehe, baiklah keponakanku yang kejam. Tapi aku berjudi untuk menang, kalau aku menang pasti aku bisa membayar semuanya" sangkal Urahara.

"Tapi sayangnya kau selalu kalah, brengsek" balas Ichigo langsung menapakkan kakinya diwajah Urahara tanpa melepasnya. Urahara memukul-mukul kaki panjang Ichigo, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ayah, ada telepon dari !" panggil Jinta dari dalam. Urahara langsung lari secepat kilat.

Ichigo memandang aneh pamannya.

"Ku kira aku akan hidup damai disini. Tapi semuanya rumit seperti benang kusut"ucap Ichigo sambil memandang langit biru. Berharap hidupnya bisa sebersih langit pagi ini.

**TBC**

**Gomen, kalo Rukia belum nampak. Mungkin chapter depan, hehe.**

**Ada keluhan? Kritikan? Saran? **

**Silahkan colek tombol REVIEW **

**Terimakasih...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Aoi Sora**

**By**

_**Poppukoo**_

_Seoul. Korea. 7.30 am._

Hembusan angin pagi tak berhenti menerpa wajah pria tampan ini. Ia berlari untuk menyambut hari esok. Langit biru menjadi peneduh dirinya tanpa ada awan yang menghalangi. Sangat terang dan cerah.

Mengayunkan kaki, sambil menikmati suasana pagi ini. Semua orang terlihat gembira dan bahagia menyambut dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Direktur" semua orang menyapanya.

Walau usianya sangat muda, dengan otak diatas rata-rata ia bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Dapat membuat sebuah perusahaan majalah fashion dalam waktu kurang lebih 2 tahun. Walaupun bukan perusahaan besar tapi dengan perkembangan dari waktu ke waktu, ia akan berusaha menyalip perusahaan yang ada didepannya.

"Kurosaki-sama, anda tidak perlu jalan kaki. Kami akan menjemput anda" ucap salah satu orang yang dianggap sebagai kepercayaannya. Dengan gaya rambut yang tidak jauh dari pria dihadapannya.

"Tak apa. Oh ya Shuhei-san, tolong siapkan perlengkapan meeting pagi ini. Aku ingin bicara dengan Presiden dulu"ucap Kaien. Hisagi mengangguk mengerti. Kaien pamit dan berlalu pergi.

"Apa jawaban nomor 5, Kurosaki?" tanya seorang guru berambut perak sambil menunjuk sebuah pertanyaan dipapan dengan tongkat panjang. Walau ia pendek, tak seorangpun boleh meremehkannya, bisa-bisa tongkat yang selalu ia bawa bisa mengayun kewajahmu.

"Emmm, akar…" Ichigo berusaha berfikir. Berharap sebuah wahyu bisa mampir dikepalanya.

"Akar rambut? Belum sampai 5 menit sejak aku menerangkannya, Kurosaki"

"Gomen ne"

"Apa saja kerjaanmu dirumah?" tanya Toushiro memandang Ichigo diikuti siswa lainnya.

"Memikirkan pamanku"

Semua orang diruangan itu langsung tertawa mendengarkan pernyataan Ichigo. Biasanya seorang pria ABG akan memikirkan pacarnya sedangkan Ichigo malah pamannya.

"Jesh, jangan bercanda. Apa kau tahu kalau nilaimu akhir-akhir ini sangat buruk?"

"Tentu, karena kau membicarakannya didepan kelas setiap hari" balas Ichigo cuek.

"Peringkat 40 dari 40 siswa. Apa kau tak ingin menguranginya jadi angka lebih kecil?"

"Tentu saja aku mau"

"Aku ingin kau mendapat les privat dari nona Kuchiki" ucap Toushiro menunjuk Rukia yang duduk tepat didepannya. Mata Rukia membulat. Seorang gadis peringkat 1 pasti takkan sulit mengajari seorang pria dengan peringkat terakhir. "A-Aku?" tanya Rukia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan jawaban 'tidak' darimu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mungkin kau bisa karena kau adalah teman sekelas Kurosaki. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama. Cukup untuk hari ini, selamat siang" pamit Toushiro meninggalkan kelas.

"Guru itu terlalu banyak bicara hari ini. Apa dia mabuk?" ucap Ichigo sambil tiduran dimeja dengan lengannya sebagai bantal.

Rukia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan gurunya. Padahal ia belum selesai mencerna semua kata-kata itu. Belajar kelompok dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan Rukia" singgung Tatsuki mencolek bahu Rukia.

"Tidak mungkin" pasrah Rukia.

Ichigo termasuk orang yang cuek dikelas. Tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Tak pernah mau terlibat dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan acara sekolah. Seorang pria berhati dingin. Seperti orang yang menjalani hidup sesuai arus membawanya. Orang yang tidak punya ekspresi. Itulah yang dipikirkan gadis mungil ini.

Bagaimana Rukia bisa menyelesaikan misi-nya ini, kalau ia sama sekali tak pernah bicara dengan Ichigo kecuali hal-hal yang begitu penting dan genting. Mungkin kalau ia sedikit cerewet padanya, ia akan dicekek, dibunuh atau diracuni.

'TIDAAAAAAK' jerit Rukia dalam hati.

"Terimakasih atas kehadirannya hari ini, selamat siang" ucap Kaien membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapan semua client-nya yang sudah hadir dalam meeting hari ini. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan diiringi Hisagi dibelakang.

"Jack Magz sepertinya menjadi saingan terberat tahun ini" ucap Hisagi.

"Tidak, kitalah saingan terberat tahun ini. Tinggal mencari model dan fotografer untuk besok. Aku harapn Diamond benar-benar mau bekerja sama dengan kita. Walau kita perusahaan tidak sebesar Jack, aku tidak mau diremehkan" balas Kaien optimis. Hisagi merasa bangga dan senang dengan pernyataan Kaien.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa. Aku ingin kau bisa menghubungi Paman Lee, tanyakan Ichigo ada dimana. Sejak ia dan Ichigo pergi ke Jepang kami kehilangan kontak selama ini"

"Aku penasaran dengan adikmu yang bernama Ichigo itu. Apa dia sehebat dirimu, Direktur?"

"Dia hanyalah anak kecil yang imut. Ayo kita pergi"

Berkali-kali Rukia menghirup dan melepaskan nafas pelan-pelan. Ia juga membutuhkan mental yang kuat untuk bertemu Ichigo Kurosaki. Seorang pria yang menyeramkan baginya. Sudah 2 jam ia menunggu didepan gerbang. Padahal Ichigo bukan tipe orang yang terlambat ketika jam pulang.

'Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya? Bagaimana ini?' kepala Rukia mulai dipenuhi hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya down. Hanya bertemu dengan anak manusia, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya takut.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu keluar juga.

"He-Hei kau, Ichigo Kurosaki!" panggil Rukia menunjuk Ichigo. Pria ini hanya memandangnya cengo.

"Hm? Aku?" tanya Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak kaget bila seseorang memanggil namamu seakan ia sedang memergokimu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Y-Ya! Ka-kapan kita belajar kelompok?"

"Hmmm? BWAHAHA~HAHA" Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gantian Rukia yang cengo. 'Dia….bisa tertawa?' batin gadis ini.

"Hei pendek, apa kau Nona Kuchiki itu? Apa kau …. Menganggap Shiro-chan itu serius? Haha, dasar bodoh!" ejek Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia. Gadis ini tak habis pikir dengan sikap pria ini. Ini pertama kali Rukia melihat Ichigo tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Apa…. Yang kulihat tadi Ichigo Kurosaki si rubah berdarah dingin?" tanya Rukia heran.

_Kyoto. Japan._

"Kakak, aku laparrrr" keluh seorang pria berbadan agak besar dengan sebuah bandana terikat dikepalanya. Ia terus memegangi perutnya dan berharap 'kakak'nya akan membelikannya makanan.

Si 'kakak' menyikut perut pria ini. "Tahan sampai kita menemukannya"

"Kita sudah mencarinya selama seminggu disini. Tapi dimana sebenarnya orang itu"

"Katanya dia seorang dokter disalah satu rumah sakit di Korea. Apa kita akan kesana?" tanya Kukaku sambil membolak-balik peta yang ia pegang.

"Kau GILA!" teriak Ganju. Kukaku langsung menginjak pria gendut ini dan ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Seandainya pria itu tak membawa 'dia', semuanya takkan serumit ini"

"Semoga tepat waktu" ucap Ganju.

_SREK_

Toushiro membolak-balik rapor Ichigo yang nilainya dari tahun ke tahun semakin menurun. Menunjukkan pada pria berambur orange ini agar bisa mengubah pola berfikir dan usahanya. Entah ia harus belajar sampai tidak tidur ataupun les privat dengan biaya yang mahal. Yang penting ia harus bisa lulus.

"Berikan surat ini pada orangtuamu" Toushiro memberi surat pemanggilan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Ichigo menolak.

"Orangtuaku tidak disini. Pamanku suka keluyuran entah itu pagi, siang atau malam, dia jarang pulang. Bibiku menjaga toko dipusat kota, ia juga harus mengurus kedua anaknya. Yang satunya sakit yang satunya nakal. Bicarakanlah padaku apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada mereka" jelas Ichigo. Ia tahu kalau Senseinya akan banyak bertanya tentang itu. Langsung saja ia beberkan semua pada Toushiro.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak menaikkan nilai rata-ratamu jangan salahkan aku kalau semester ini nilaimu tidak akan tuntas semua. Nilai semester 5 akan sangat mempengaruhi kelulusanmu Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Itu saja?"

"Jangan sering berkelahi. Jangan sering tidur dikelas. Jangan sampai part time-mu mempengaruhi belajarmu. Dan juga jangan terlalu ikut campur dengan masalah pamanmu biarkan orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalah mereka"

"Apa kau menyelidiki semua tentangku? Apa kau tertarik padaku, sensei?"

"Itu pesan dari Bibimu. Ia hanya ingin kau belajar dan jadi orang benar. Tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Ia menanyakan segalanya tentangmu. Kabarmu, nilaimu, kegiatanmu dikelas dan semuanya. Ia sangat menyayangimu Ichigo, ia ingin ketika kau bertemu orangtuamu mereka akan bangga padamu. Ia ingin kau pulang"

_SREKKK_

Ichigo menggeser kursinya dan berdiri. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku…..Sensei" Ichigo membungkuk lalu pergi begitu saja. Toushiro menghela nafas panjang. "Kau boleh masuk Kuchiki" ucap Toushiro.

Rukia terkejut lalu masuk membawa tugas yang Toushiro berikan pada kelasnya. Pria ini tahu kalau Rukia sedaritadi dibalik dinding. Ia tidak masuk karena takut mengganggu percakapan Toushiro dan Ichigo.

"Maaf, Sensei" pinta Rukia seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu semuanya aku harap kau mau membantu Kurosaki, Kuchiki" ucap Toushiro sambil memindahkan tumpukan buku-buku tugas yang dibawa Rukia.

"Akan saya usahakan" Rukia membungkuk lalu pamit pergi.

"Tatsuki-chan, rumahmu dekat dengan Kurosaki itu kan?" tanya Rukia sambil bermain dengan boneka kesayangannya, Chappy. Tatsuki mengangguk. "Sebenarnya dia orang seperti apa?" tanya lagi Rukia penasaran.

"Oh, jadi sekarang Rukia Kuchiki tertarik dengan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki? Ha?" selidik Tatsuki. Rukia tidak terima dan melemparkan bantal besar tepat diwajah teman masa kecilnya itu. Tatsuki tertawa cekikikan.

"Aku hanya sedikit tertarik pada kepribadiannya yang misterius itu, aku dengar dia pernah berkelahi dengan pria-pria ber jas hitam. Aku dengar mereka adalah debt collector"

"Dulu dia temanku saat kami di klub Karate. Dia orang yang cengeng, ceria dan sangat menyayangi Ibunya. Tapi entah kenapa sejak pindah dari Korea dia menjadi seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia orang yang sangat baik" balas Tatsuki sambil membolak-balik majalah yang ia beli tadi siang.

"Mungkin…. Tekanan batin?"

"Eh!? Rukia, cepat turun!" panggil Tatsuki melambaikan tangan. Rukia dengan cepat turun dari ranjang dan duduk disamping Tatsuki. "Ada apa?".

"Lihat pria ini" tunjuk Tatsuki pada foto Kaien dimajalah yang ia pegang. Dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi dan berpose layaknya pria berkharisma. "Dia mirip Ichigo, tapi dia seorang Direktur muda, sangat tampan!" pekik Tatsuki sambil membayangkan ia dan Kaien memakai baju pengantin dan berpose dimajalah. Rukia memandangnya aneh.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tertarik pada seorang pria" singgung Rukia. Tatsuki reflek melemparkan bantal ke muka Rukia. "Aku ini juga seorang gadis, Rukia. Dan aku masih normal" balas Tatsuki pura-pura ngambek.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kaien Kurosaki. Kurosaki? Kurosaki…emmm, Kurosaki. Kurosaki?" kepala Tatsuki dipenuhi pertanyaan 'Kurosaki?'. Rukia langsung menyambar majalah itu.

"Tidak mungkin kalau dia kakaknya Ichigo, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin kebetulan marganya sama" ujar Tatsuki.

"Pasti tidak mungkin. Byakuya-sama adalah salah satu client perusahaan mereka. Kapan-kapan akan kutanyakan"

"Hm?"

"Hitsugaya-sensei menyuruhku agar kita belajar bersama, aku tidak mau kena hukuman karenamu" ucap Rukia pada Ichigo. Emosi Rukia mulai memuncak. Padahal ia mengumpulkan keberanian agar ia dapat bicara dengan pria yang satu ini. Tapi Ichigo tidak menanggapinya serius.

"Katakan saja kalau 'kita' sudah belajar bersama. Gampang kan?"

"Akan ketahuan kalau nilaimu tidak juga naik"

"I don't care" Ichigo melengos memandang kaca jendela dan mengabaikan Rukia.

_BRAKKK_

Rukia memukul meja Ichigo. Sontak pria ini agak sedikit terkejut. Karena jarang sekali ada orang yang bicara dengannya apalagi berani menggebrak mejanya. Semua anak dikelas menoleh kea rah mereka. Ichigo langsung menendang meja lalu berdiri dan berteriak.

"Aishhh, benar-benar. Hei gadis gila!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" panggil seseorang. Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh ke arahnya. Pria berambut merah yang memanggil Ichigopun menghampiri mereka. "Apa kau sekasar itu pada seorang gadis?".

"Hentikan Renji" ucap Rukia. Ia hanya ingin pria teman masa kecilnya ini tidak ikut campur dalam urusannya kali ini. Karena Ichigo bukanlah hal yang mudah. "Tapi Rukia, dia-"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, apa kau tidak ingin orangtuamu bangga padamu? Apalagi paman dan bibimu" ucap Rukia berusaha menyadarkan Ichigo. Tapi pria ini hanya menunjukkan evilsmile-nya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu nona, kenapa kau berkata seolah kau tahu semua tentangku?" balas Ichigo menatap tajam Rukia. Skakmat! Rukia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau-!" Renji langsung mencengkram kerah baju Ichigo. Pria berambut orange ini menyentak tangan Renji dan akhirnya terlepas. Ichigo berlalu pergi. Rukia masih pada diamnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Ichigo membungkuk memberi salam terimakasih pada pengunjung. Akhir-akhir ini ia harus bekerja lembur demi mendapatkan uang yang lebih dan paling tidak bisa sedikit demi sedikit melunasi hutang pamannya.

"Benar-benar pekerja keras. Padahal sudah jam 10 malam" ucap Rukia sambil makan snack dari bangku taman seberang jalan. Sambil mengamati pekerjaan Ichigo di pom bensin.

Ia tak menyerah mengajak pria ini agar mau belajar dengannya. Baginya, perintah Toushiro adalah amanah juga baginya, bisa saja semacam tantangan. Rukia tak pernah mengabaikan perintah gurunya. Ia juga tak keberatan untuk berbagi ilmu dengan orang yang keras kepala seperti Ichigo, walaupun sebenarnya yang butuh juga pria itu.

Didepan gadis ini terlintas sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru yang kemudian berhenti didepan pria berambut orange itu. Terlihat sepintas mereka sedang beradu argument, Rukia tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dari jarak sejauh itu.

Gadis ini mulai berjalan mendekat tapi tiba-tiba pria yang ada dimobil itu memasukkan paksa Ichigo dan membawanya pergi. Terlihat sang bos pom bensin itu teriak-teriak memanggil mobil itu. Rukia langsung menghampiri scooter matic miliknya yang terpakir dibawah pohon dan mengikuti mobil itu.

Mobil misterius itu terlihat menambah kecepatan tapi Rukia juga tak mau kehilangan jejak mobil yang membawa Ichigo itu. Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Kenapa Ichigo bisa berurusan dengan orang-orang macam mereka.

Mobil sport tersebut berhenti disebuah gang gelap. Lingkungan sekitar situ juga lengang tak ada banyak orang. Walau begitu, banyak orang-orang yang lumayan menyeramkan disitu.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari mobil dan menggelandang Ichigo dengan kasar. Pria ini memberontak. Tapi orang-orang ini tak mau melepaskannya. Rukia bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"APA MAU KALIAN, HA!?" tanya Ichigo penuh emosi seraya meepaskan dirinya dari pria-pria ini.

"Kau anak yang tinggal dengan Urahara itu kan?"

Mata Ichigo membulat, sebenarnya darimana datangnya orang-orang ber-jas ini?. Ichigo melancarkan serangan dengan menghantam pria yang ada didepannya tapi dengan sigap pria lain mengeluarkan stun gun dan menyetrum Ichigo.

"ARGHHH!"

Akhirnya Ichigo langsung jatuh tersungkur ditanah dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Mata Rukia membulat sempurna melihat peristiwa itu. Semua badannya serasa gemetar, betapa kejamnya orang-orang ini.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Pamanmu berhutang banyak pada kami bulan lalu. Sayang sekali, ia belum membayarnya hingga saat ini"

"B-Brengsek, hah hah hah" Ichigo masih mencoba berdiri tegap sambil memegangi bahu yang mana kena serangan stun gun pria tadi dan berusaha menahan sakit. "Kalian pasti menipunya, ha?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, dia memang bodoh"

Emosi Ichigo memuncak begitu mendengarnya. Ichigo menghantam sekuat mungkin dengan sisa energy yang ia punya. Tapi sayang, masih ada satu orang lagi dibelakang dan menendang perut Ichigo dari arah kanan. Pria yang ditendang Ichigo tadi bangkit kembali dan mengunci kedua tangan Ichigo dibelakang punggung.

"Lepaskan!" berontak Ichigo.

"Aku dengar kau pernah mencurikan resep dari restaurant terkenal untuk sebuah perusahaan kecil demi melunasi hutang pamanmu. Apa kau mau melakukannya untukku? Jika kau mau hubungi aku di nomor ini"ucap pria asing sambil memasukkan nomor ponselnya ke saku Ichigo.

_CUH_

Ichigo meludah ke arah pria itu dan mengenai jas-nya. "Aku takkan penah melakukan hal menjijikan itu lagi" ucap Ichigo. "Bocah brengsek!" pria itu mengambil stun gun dan menggunakannya pada Ichigo. Pria berambut orange itu langsung terkulai lemas dengan nafas memburu.

"Jangan harap bibimu yang ada didaerah Tokyo itu selamat"

"Kau!" teriak Ichigo kembali memberontak dan pria itu juga kembali menggunakan stun gun pada Ichigo.

"ARGHHH"

_BUGHHH_

"Siapa ka-"

_BUGHHH_

Dua orang asing yang membawa Ichigo tadi itu akhirnya pingsan seketika setelah dihantam balok kayu besar dari belakang. Tetap saja Ichigo pingsan setelah diestrum stun gun tadi. Seorang penyelamat sudah datang.

"Aishhh, pekerjaan yang mudah"

"Cepat gendong Ichigo, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini Renji" ucap Rukia. Renji menggendong Ichigo dan menumpangkannya ke motor Rukia. Dengan Rukia didepan, Ichigo ditengah dan Renji dibelakang memegangi Ichigo. Lalu mereka bertiga pergi dari tempat menyeramkan itu.

**TBC**

**Keluhan? Saran? Kritikan? **

**COLEK TOMBOL REVIEW, MINNA-SAN**

**Don't be silent reader donk T_T, saya sangat butuh Review….**

**Thanks…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Aoi Sora**

**By**

**Poppukoo**

Wanita itu terus berdiam diri. Duduk manis dibangku taman ditemani secangkir teh hangat seraya memandangi langit jingga sore ini. Ia terus menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong sambil menggenggam erat ponsel yang terus berada digenggamannya.

Kaien hanya menatapnya sedih dari ambang pintu. Berharap sang ibunda bisa kembali seperti dulu, yang ceria yang selalu menyambut keluarganya dari depan rumah dengan senyum bahagia. Dan tidak seperti sekarang.

Masaki sering melamun bahkan tak jarang ia tertidur dimanapun ketika ia merasa mengantuk. Kini ia menjadi pemurung dan tak pernah absen pergi ke kamar Ichigo. Dan juga ia selalu membersihkan kamar itu, agar Ichigo senang kalau dia pulang nanti ia bisa langsung tidur nyenyak dikamarnya yang bersih dan wangi.

Kaien perlahan menghampiri dan dguduk disamping Masaki, walau wanita itu masih tak menyadari keberadaan Kaien. Pria ini menggenggam halus tangan Masaki, sang Ibu sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"Apa Ibu tak sebaiknya ke dalam? Disini dingin"saran Kaien seraya menyunggingkan senyum. Masaki menggeleng tidak mau.

"Apa Ibu masih menunggu panggilan dari Ichigo?" tanya Kaien. Masaki mengangguk. Kaien semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Besok aku akan ke Jepang lagi. Ada pekerjaan sekaligus akan kucari lagi alamat paman Urahara".

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Masaki menoleh ke arah Kaien. Kaien mengangguk. Masaki langsung tersenyum lebar dan memandang Kaien penuh harapan.

"Ibu senangkan?". Masaki memeluk erat Kaien.

* * *

Ichigo masih menatap tajam pamannya yang masih santai makan sedaritadi. Terkadang Urahara jadi salah tingkah. Seringkali Urahara menanyakan darimana luka-luka keponakannya itu didapatkan, Ichigo tidak menjawab dan masih menatapnya. Tak jarang bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Urahara masih memasukkan bergulung-gulung mie ramen dalam mulutnya. Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo berusaha bersikap santai. Ia tahu pamannya akan berpura-pura bodoh kalau ia tak menceritakan masalahnya pada bocah jeruk ini.

Urahara masih melanjutkan makannya tanpa menggubris Ichigo yang masih menatapnya yang berusaha menahan emosi.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan" ucap Urahara membereskan ramennya lalu berdiri. Dengan sigap Ichigo ikut berdiri lalu mencengkram kerah baju Urahara.

"APA KAU MASIH BERPURA-PURA BO-"

Sebelum Ichigo melanjutkan ucapannya, Urahara memotongnya. "APA AKU AKAN DIAM SAJA KALAU PUTRIKU DALAM KEADAAN SEKARAT!?" teriak Urahara penuh emosi. Ichigo yang tadi emosinya memuncak, pelan-pelan padam. Mata Urahara memerah perlahan air mata membasahi pipinya. Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar.

"Minggu lalu sakitnya kambuh. Bibimu terus menangis. Sebagai seorang ayah aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan biaya yang begitu mahal. Hanya itu cara satu-satunya Ichigo. Saat ini aku juga sudah bekerja dan aku juga berusaha mengumpulkannya" Urahara mulai berurai air mata. Ichigo hanya terdiam melihat pamannya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Ichigo bergegas keluar dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Urahara ikut keluar dan berusaha menyusulnya tapi tidak terkejar. "Ichigo!" teriak Urahara.

Akhirnya bocah orange ini sampai di tempat mesin ATM. Ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalau menghembusannya pelan. Ia yakin apa yang dilakukannya kini benar. "Help me God" ucap Ichigo lalu menarik semua uang yang ada di ATM-nya.

* * *

"Bocah tengik sialan!"

_PLAKKK_

Ichigo kena tampar bos tempat ia kerja part time. Pria ini hanya menunduk dan terus memohon agar bosnya memberinya gaji lebih awal tepatnya hari ini. Tapi pria buncit itu menolak mentah-mentah.

"Kemarin kau kabur entah kemana dan membiarkanku repot-repot melayani pelanggan, sekarang kau minta gaji!? Kau masih punya muka berhadapan denganku, brengsek!?"

_PLAK_

Ichigo ditampar lagi tapi ia ta membalas. "Aku mohon" ucap Ichigo. Emosi bosnya begitu memuncak.

"KAU DIPECAT!" akhirnya bos itu berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo. Bocah orange ini tahu, semua pasti tidaklah gampang. Yah, besok ia harus mencari tempat kerja yang baru. Semoga masih ada tempat yang mau menerima siswa SMA seperti dia.

Ichigo bersikap pasrah dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. "Bisakah kita bertemu nanti malam?" Tanya Ichigo pada seseorang lewat telepon.

"Seperti yang kau mau" balas seseorang diseberang telepon itu.

* * *

Ichigo tengah berdiri tegap di pinggir jalan. Menatap sebuah tempat diseberang sana. Tempat dimana dulunya diselubungi kebahagiaan. Tempat ia, paman dan bibinya tinggal bersama kala itu sebelum pamannya ditipu oleh seseorang. Hidupnya mulai dipenuhi dengan hutang, tak jarang Urahara pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kulit jeruk!" panggil seorang bocah yang sedang buang sampah diseberang jalan. Ichigo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Bocah itu menyeberang jalan lalu menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jinta. Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambut bocah itu. "Hey! Aku mendadaninya selama satu jam!" protes Jinta sambil merapikan kembali rambut merah bawangnya. Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ururu?" Tanya Ichigo sambil merunduk. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jinta.

"Dia sudah baikan kok, ayo kedalam! Ibu pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu" ajak Jinta menarik tangan Ichigo. Pria ini berusaha melepaskannya dan berkata "A-aku harus buru-buru". Jinta tidakmenggubrisnya dan tetap menarik tangan pria ini sampai ke dalam Toko. Neko's café.

"Ibu! Lihat apa yang ku bawa!" teriak Jinta memanggil Ibunya yang sedang berkutat dengan mesin kasir. Yoruichi melepas clemeknya dan menghampiri dua pria itu.

_PLAKKK_

Yoruichi menampar Ichigo. Jinta yang melihatnya hanya tertawa cekikikan, bocah ini sudah menduga jika Ibunya merindukan seseorang ia akan memukul orang itu.

"H-HEY! Bi-"

_PLAKKK_

Ichigo ditampar lagi dipipi yang satunya. "Kenapa kau kasar sekali pada-". Belum Ichigo melanjutkan ucapannya Yoruichi langsung memeluk pria ini. Menarik kepala Ichigo dan mencium keningnya begitu lama sampai-sampai bekas lipstick Yoruichi menempel erat disitu.

"Sepertinya aku harus membersihkan ini 7 hari 7 malam" gumam Ichigo mengusap kasar keningnya.

"Haha, bersihkan saja pakai amplas" saran Jinta yang masih tertawa cekikikan.

_TUKKK_

Ichigo langsung menjitak kepala bocah ini. Jinta mengerang kesakitan.

"Hey bocah kecil! Cepat ambilkan makanan dibelakang!" suruh Yoruichi pada Jinta. "Kenapa tidak Labu ini saja, aku ini yang anakmu bu!" protes Jinta. Yoruichi memelototi Jinta sambil berkacak pinggang. Bocah ini berjalan gontai menuju dapur.

Yoruichi mempersilahkan Ichigo duduk dan mengobrol dengannya. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka tidak bertemu.

"Nilaimu jelek-jelek kan?"tanya Yoruichi pada intinya. Ichigo merunduk, ia paling tidak suka bila seseorang menanyai pria itu tentang sekolahnya. "Dasar berandal" ucap Yoruichi.

"Ya, dia memang berandal tua. Beraninya sama anak kecil" ucap Jinta membawa nampan berisi makanan dari belakang. Lalu ia menaruhnya di meja depan Ichigo. "Dia memang labu bodoh, dia peringkat pertama dari belakang. Mending aku donk, peringkat dua dari belakang" lanjut Jinta melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Seolah ia menang telak dari Ichigo.

"Hey Kid, kita itu sama-sama dari belakang. Jadi jangan sok lebih baik dari aku" ucap Ichigo memelototi Jinta.

"Tetap saja kau lebih bodoh dari ak-"

"Bocah kecil! lebih baik kau rapikan meja sana!" suruh Yoruichi.

"Tapi bu-"

Yoruichi menunjuk ke arah meja-meja. Jinta menuruti perintah Ibunya dengan pasrah.

"Hey! Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau belajar dengan seseorang?" Tanya Youichi penasaran. Sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya balik Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Gadis cantik itu" jawab Yoruichi menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda pria ini. Ichigo menggeleng tidak tahu. "Itu… Rukia Kuchiki…" ucap Yoruichi.

"Oh, aku baru saja mengusirnya kemarin dengan temannya yang-"

_BRAKKK_

Yoruichi menggebrak meja dan langsung berdiri. Ia membulatkan matanya dan berkata "APA!?".

"Aku paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mencampuri urusanku" imbuh Ichigo. Mulut Yoruichi menganga lebar dan menjewer telinga Ichigo. "ADUDUDUH" erang pria ini. Ichigo langsung berdiri dan mencoba melepaskan tangan bibinya.

"Dasar bocah tengil! Aku yang memohon dan menyuruhnya agar mengajari dirimu dengan benar!" teriak Yoruichi menambah kekuatannya menjewer telinga Ichigo sampai merah.

"K-Kau?! Kapan!?" Tanya Ichigo ditengah penderitaannya.

"Kemarin! Kalau aku tahu kau mengusirnya lagi, aku yang akan mengusirmu dari sini, bocah nakal!" teriak Yoruichi memutar jewerannya seperti memutar knock pintu pada telinga Ichigo.

"ADEDEDEDEH! Iya-iya! Aku tahu!" balas Ichigo menahan sakit.

"HAHAHAHA~" Jinta tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Di-diam kau! ARGH… lepas-lepas!" balas Ichigo meronta-ronta. Yoruichi melepaskan jewerannya dengan kasar. Ichigo mengelus-elus telinganya yang teramat merah semerah tomat.

"Jinta! Tolong bereskan semua makanan ini!" suruh Yoruichi menunjuk makanan dimeja Ichigo. "Baik kapten!" balas Jinta cengar-cengir.

"H-Hey, aku sama sekali beum memakannya" protes Ichigo.

"Jika nilaimu naik, kau boleh memakannya" ucap Yoruichi berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo. Pria ini tidak habis piker atas sikap bibinya yang cepat berubah.

Jinta membereskan makanan itu seraya berucap "Haha, lapar ya? Sudah, makan batu sana, hahaha" ejek Jinta.

_CTAKKK_

Ichigo menjitak kepala bocah ini. Jinta mengerang kesakitan.

* * *

Mobil sport biru tepakir rapi didepan rumah tua dengan pagar kayu berwarna coklat. Dua pria tampan ber-jas hitam tengah keluar dari mobil tersebut. Mereka mengetuk pintu dan keluarlah seorang pemilik rumah.

"Selamat siang, apa ini rumah keluarga Urahara?"

"Maaf, mereka sudah tidak tinggal disini" jawab seorang wanita berkacamata pemilik rumah yang dulunya ditinggali keluarga tersebut.

"Sekarang mereka tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kaien.

"Saya tidak tahu"

"Apa anda tahu nomor telepon keluarganya?"

"Sepertinya nomornya sudah tidak diapakai lagi sejak mereka pindah" jawab ibu itu. Kaien mengangguk mengerti lalu membungkuk pamit pulang. "Tunggu dulu" cegah Ibu pemilik rumah itu. Kaien menoleh.

"Apa hubungan anda dengan keluarga Urahara?" selidik pemilik rumah.

"Saya kakak dari bocah laki-laki dari Korea itu. Yang tinggal dengan mereka"

"Oh, bocah berambut orange itu. Kasihan dia"

"Memangnya… ada apa?" Tanya Kaien penasaran.

"Aku dengar keluarga itu sedang terlilit banyak hutang karena pria bernama Urahara itu"

"A-apa?"

* * *

Rukia terus meronta-ronta dalam dekapan pria ini. Ia terus bergumam tidak jelas karena mulutnya terbekap rapat oleh tangan besar itu. Karena ia merasa jengkel jadi ia menggigitnya. Pria itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih baik dari ini!?" Tanya Rukia ngos-ngosan.

"Sebenarnya ada…. Apa kau mau ku seret seperti mobil mainan?" jawab Ichigo sambil mendorong dahi Rukia denganjari telunjuk. Gadis ini langsung menggigit jari Ichigo. Lagi-lagi ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Dasar hewan buas! Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku gara-gara aku mengusirmu dan ayam itu!"

"Dia bukan ayam! Namanya REN-JI!" sanggah Rukia memberi penekanan pada setiap hurufnya. Ichigo menutup kedua telinganya. Gadis yang sangat berisik.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu agar jauh-jauh dari bibiku. Yoruichi Shihouin pemilik Neko's café itu!" ucap Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terserah akulah" jawab Rukia sambil membusungkan dada.

"Haishhh, kau kan yang membeberkan kelakuanku disekolah padanya? Apa Shiro-chan itu yang menyuruhmu!?" Tanya Ichigo geregetan.

"Aku kelaparan dan mampir kesana, kata Tatsuki makanannya sangat enak. Lalu dia bertanya padaku tentang dirimu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa" elak Rukia memalingkan pandangannya dari pria orange ini.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ini pesanannya" ucap Yoruichi seraya menaruh nampan berisi dua cup cakes rasa coklat dan dua gelas milk shake dimeja Rukia dan Tatsuki. Kedua gadis ini membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih dan seutas senyum. "Kau…. Tatsuki teman kecilnya Ichigo itu kan?"

"Iya, aku tidak menyangka bibi masih ingat padaku"

"Tentu saja. Eh, ngomong-ngomong gimana Ichigo disekolah" Tanya Yoruichi antusias seraya menyela duduk di kursi Rukia. Hampir saja gadis mungil ini jatuh tergeser.

"Yah… nilainya sangat buruk, dia galak sekali, dia jarang menyapaku, dia juga pelit kalau kumintai uang jajan, dan kelakuannya sangat buruk" jawab Tatsuki membeberkan semua kelakuan Ichigo yang dia tahu. Mulut Rukia tidak bisa berhenti menganga mendengar semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Tatsuki. Kontan saja ia menginjak kaki gadis tomboy ini. Tapi Tatsuki tetap melanjutkannya.

Yoruichi menundukan kepala lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Tatsuki!" bisik Rukia. Gadis tomboy ini langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. "G-Gomen, bibi Yoru" ucap Tatsuki meminta maaf.

"Taka pa. Bocah itu…. Aku tahu dia begitu menderita. Dulu dia bocah yang sangat rajin belajar, ceria dan juga sangat ramah terhadap orang lain. Karena ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, dia menjadi seperti itu dan begitu pindah kemari ia masih seperti itu. Seharusnya dia tidak pindah kemari. Aku memang bibi yang buruk" ujar Yoruichi.

Suasana jadi hening sesaat setelah Yoruichi menceritakan semuanya.

"Tapi didepan kami dia begitu bersemangat dan begitu gembira. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia tidak seperti itu. Terkadang ia harus mengorbankan sedikit uang sekolah ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah untuk membantu mengurus masalah kami. Walau aku menolak, ia pasti memaksaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran bocah itu".

Rukia dan Tatsuki saling bertatapan. Kemudian mereka beralih menoleh ke arah Yoruichi. Tatsuki memegang tangan wanita paruh baya itu dengan halus.

"Maaf, apa orangtuanya tidak pernah bertemu dengan dia?" Tanya Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Bukan mereka. Tapi Ichigo sendiri yang tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan mereka. Sejak dia pindah kemari, dia melarang kami untuk memberitahu alamat kami dan juga nomor ponsel"

"Boleh saya bertanya kenapa?" Tanya Tatsuki sedikit berbisik. Yoruichi menyunggingkan senyum.

"Dia bilang. Cukup hidup dengan kami saja dia sudah senang, tidak perlu orang lain lagi. Aku tahu sebenarnya bocah itu sangat kesepian".

Kedua tangan Yoruichi memegang erat tangan Tatsuki dan Rukia. "Aku tahu kalian anak yang baik. Aku mohon tolong Ichigo, jangan biarkan dia kesepian. Aku tahu dia anak yang kasar dan pemarah, jika kalian dekat dengannya dia sebernarnya anak yang baik dan halus. Jika dia sudah berubah seperti dulu, itulah saatnya tugasku sudah selesai. Dan aku akan menghubungi keluarganya untuk menjemputnya. Dan kami akan pergi sejauh mungkin"

"Ta-tapi"

Yoruichi lalu berdiri dan berlutut dihadapan kedua gadis ini. Kemudian dia memohon dengan setulus hati. "Aku mohon. Ini bukan permintaanku sebagai seorang bibi, tapi seorang ibu. Jika aku jadi Masaki-san aku pasti sangat sedih jika tahu putraku sangat berubah. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tapi aku tahu kalian bisa. Aku mohon" ujar Yoruichi menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Kedua gadis ini terkejut lalu turun dari kursi. Mereka memegang bahu Yoruichi dan mencoba membuatnya beridiri. Tapi wanita ini tetap bersikeras agar kedua gadis ini mau membantunya.

"Bi-Bibi" ucap Tatsuki tidak tega melihat Yoruichi yang begitu inginnya merubah keponakannya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

"HEY! Aku bertanya padamu kerdil!" gertak Ichigo menggoyangkan kedua bahu Rukia. Gadis ini tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata besar violetnya. Berusaha menatap jernih mata hazel didepannya.

"He he hey, le-lepaskan tanganmu sialan! Dasar mesum!"

"HA? Jaga mulut kecilmu itu ya!" ujar Ichigo sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan lebih tepatnya mendorong-dorongkan jari telunjuknya dikening Rukia. Sampai-sampai kaki gadis ini reflek mundur untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"JA-NGAN PER-NAH MEN-DEKA-TI-KU A-ATAU-PUN KE-LU-AR-GA-KU!" ujar Ichigo memberikan penekanan disetiap penggalan kalimat yang ia ucapkan dengan nada mengancam. Sekilas deathglare menyelubungi aura pria ini. Sontak Rukia menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

Pria ini terus mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ang membuat Rukia semakin mundur. "Mengerti gadis kec-"

_BRUKKK_

Rukia tersandung batu yang lumayan besar dibelakang kakinya. Kontan Ichigo ikut terjatuh karena tak melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Mereka berdua saling bertubrukkan dengan Ichigo diatas Rukia. Kedua lengan pria ini langsung menyangganya sehingga ia tidak terjatuh tepat diatas gadis mungil ini.

Rukia terkejut. Mata gadis ini tak berkedip sekalipun, matanya membulat melihat mata hazel yang tepat bertatapan dengannya dari jarak dekat. Detak jantungnya tak mau diam seakan ia merasakan hal yang tidak bisaa.

"Go-gomen ne" ujar Ichigo langsung berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel ditelapak tangan dan seragamnya. Ia menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

'I-Itu sangat berbahaya' batin Ichigo deg-deg-an. "Gomen, tadi itu-" sampai disini ucapan Ichigo ketika melihat Rukia yang masih bertahan pada posisi saat ia bertubrukkan dengan Ichigo tadi. Ia belum berdiri. Matanya masih membulat sempurna dengan nafas memburu. Ichigo memincingkan sebelah alisnya. Ia heran.

"Apa-apaan gadis ini" ujar Ichigo mengkerutkan kedua alisnya. "Woy! Cepat berdiri" lanjutnya.

"Rukia, apa kau …. Hey! Kau Kurosaki? Sedang apa…. R-Rukia!" ujar Renji yang baru saja membuka pintu dibelakang Ichigo. Langsung saja pria berambut merah ini menghampiri Rukia yang masih shock. Pria ini menjadi agak sedikit histeris.

"R-R-R-RUKIA!" panggil Renji menggoyangkan kedua bahu Rukia. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangan disaku celananya, Ichigo memandang bosan kedua orang itu. Seakan melihat drama konyol dari layar lebar.

"Urus saja pacarmu itu, aku pamit. Bye!"ujar Ichigo meninggalkan mereka berdua. Renji masih bingung cara membangunkan Rukia dari alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Gadis ini tak berhenti memandang cermin didepannya walau dengan pandangan kosong. Ia terus mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Dimana ia dan Ichigo pertama kalinya bisa berpandangan sedekat itu, bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia dengan seorang pria. Walau Rukia berusaha menyanggahnya, tapi jantungnya menolak. Organ penting itu terus berdetak.

'Kenapa aku ini? Jantungku…. Terus berdetak. Apa aku…. Jantungan?" batin Rukia dalam hati.

"Nona, tuan sudah menunggu anda dibawah. Mobilnya juga sudah siap" ujar wanita berpakaian kimono menunduk dengan sopan disamping Rukia. Gadis ini sudah bersiap dengan gaun putih bersih tanpa lengan dengan batasan bawah tepat dibawah lutut. Dengan rambut hitam berkilau diikat rapi disamping telinganya. Dan juga poni yang bisaa diantara kedua alisnya kini tersapu diatas keningnya. Terlihat sangat cantik dengan sepatu kaca melekat indah dikakinya.

"Baik Unohana-san, aku akan kesana. Terimakasih" jawab Rukia. Lalu ia berdiri dan bergegas turun kebawah menyusul Byakuya yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian yang rapi dan bersih. Byakuya memandang Rukia dengan tatapan datar, gadis ini terus menundukkan kepala tidak berani menatap pria itu. Lalu mereka bergegas berangkat ketempat yang akan mereka tuju.

* * *

_Force's Magz. Japan. 10.00 am._

"Mereka sudah tiba, Presiden" ucap Hisagi membungkuk sopan didepan kedua atasannya. Presiden itu mengangguk. Lalu dua pelayan membuka pintu yang tinggi serta lebar itu. Sang Presiden menyambut kedua tamu itu.

"Selamat datang Byakuya Kuchiki serta putrinya yang cantik ini. Nona Rukia Kuchiki"

"Terimakasih …..lama tidak bertemu… Isshin Kurosaki" jawab Byakuya menyambut jabat tangan Isshin. Sang presiden Force's Magz. Rukia membungkuk sopan. Kaien juga ikut membungkuk menyambut kedua tamunya.

**TBC**

**Keluhan? Kritikan? Saran? **

**SILAHKAN COLEK TOMBOL REVIEW**

**To readers :**

**Gomen atas chapter sebelumnya yang tidak ada penggalannya,**

**penggalannya itu 'sama dengan' jumlahnya tiga. Tapi setelah saya edit di ff ilang semua *barusadar**

**Maaf banget kalau membingungkan nyah :3 ,terimakasih...**

**Terimakasih yang sudah review ff saya (jgn lupa mampir lagi ya)**

**Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
